


the only thing that I ask

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Gaslighting, Hux is Not Nice, Jealousy, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Minor Character Death (of OMC), Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Hux, Ringing in 2k17 the right way: butt-sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, basically just a pwp, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You let him touch you?” Ren hisses, eyes glued to the hickies. Hux laughs, savoring the honest to god jealous tears that spring to Ren’s eyes. Hux shivers in pleasure. Watching Ren cry is almost,almostas good as fucking him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenGarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGarter/gifts).



> For the [Very Merry Kylux Exchange](http://verymerrykylux.tumblr.com/). Sorry it's late, hope you enjoy anyway! 
> 
> Prompt: "Something where Ren is possessive/obsessive and stalker-ish which would warn off any sane person. Hux pretends not to notice while constantly pushing Ren towards the edge to see what he'll do. Maybe this would work for a modern! au?"
> 
> Read the tags--full warnings included in end notes.

Ren smells like cheap vodka and sweat, shirt speckled with the same blood that’s on his knuckles. His chest heaves like he’s been running for miles, long hair loose and wild around his head. He looks deranged.

 

Hux gives him a cursory glance, taking in Ren’s trembling body, ready to burst with energy. _This is going to be easy._ With a sigh, Hux blows smoke out into the night sky and watches it dissipate with lazy disinterest.

 

“Are you quite done?” Hux says in a huff, letting annoyance seep into his tone. All of it is calculated precisely to make Ren even angrier—Hux is rewarded when Ren stiffens.  

 

Next to Hux, Johnny or Alex or Quinn or whatever the fuck his name is chokes, gurgling a plea. Blood covers his mouth and chin, illuminated by the bright moon. If Hux were prone to poetry, he might even call it pretty.

 

Hux sees Ren’s eyes flash in the darkness.

 

“I should kill him,” Ren hisses, “I could do it.”

 

Hux takes another drag from his cigarette, calm. No doubt Ren _could_ do it. He’s six foot something, built like a tank from countless hours of going to the gym and working out his aggression instead of putting his strength to good use.

 

“If you want to,” Hux replies, because he really could care less about what happens to Johnny. The poor bastard didn’t do anything wrong expect have the misfortune of encountering Hux.

 

It was too easy. Too easy to give Ren the slip. Too easy for Hux to wander around the club in a tight shirt, tighter jeans, smirking at whoever looked in his direction. Too easy to say “Can I buy you a drink?” to poor Johnny, palm the man’s dick through his trousers, whisper suggestively in his ear.

 

The world wasn’t meant for people as sweet and innocent as Johnny. If not Hux, it would have been someone else to break the boy.

 

Hux usually doesn’t like to be the catcher, but he’d been all too willing to drop to all fours in a dirt field and let Johnny have his way with him. It was, overall, an underwhelming experience. Johnny’s penis was decent, but nothing to write home about. But it was all worth it, if only to witness Ren’s animalistic rage unleashed, eyes black with fury, hands shaking with rage.

 

Ren certainly knows how to use his fists. Poor Johnny will probably die tonight, regardless of whether or not Ren chooses to hurt him further. From this close, Hux can see Johnny’s very obviously broken ribs puncturing his lungs—it would explain why he’s coughing up blood.

 

Hux can still feel Johnny’s come running down his thighs.

 

“You know, as much as I’d like to stay out here and enjoy the stars, I think I’d better go. Get cleaned up, you know. I’m feeling rather…sticky,” Hux says with a yawn, and stands in one sinuous and luxurious movement. Hux takes care to make sure Ren can see the love-bite bruises that Johnny left on his neck. Let Ren see that someone has put their mark on Hux.

 

“You let him touch you?” Ren hisses, eyes glued to the hickies. Hux laughs, savoring the honest to god _jealous_ _tears_ that spring to Ren’s eyes. Hux shivers in pleasure. Watching Ren cry is almost, _almost_ as good as fucking him. Growing up, he’d thought all the older boys’ stories about sex were untrue and exaggerated, stories about how it felt like the sweetest kind of death, but that was until he’d met Ren. Until he’d known what it felt like to have miles of pale skin underneath his hands, pliable and fuckable and willing to take whatever Hux could give. And Hux always gives it his all.

 

“Yes, Ren. I let him _fuck_ me,” Hux spits, feeling a jolt of satisfaction when Ren flinches at his words, as if he’s been physically slapped. They’ve been doing this, whatever _this_ stress relief thing is for months, and never once has Hux let Ren fuck him. _No, that would be too easy._

 

“But first, I sucked Johnny’s dick. Right there, in the spot you’re standing. And then I let him stick his fingers in me, and _ohhh_ ,” Hux purrs, “it felt so _good._ He came in me, just a few seconds before you came barreling in and ruined all the fun.”

 

Johnny cries out like a wounded animal when Ren kicks his chest, letting out a guttural snarl of anger. Hux laughs, putting out his cigarette on Johnny’s leg.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re jealous, Ren. What if I don’t want to be exclusive? What if I like the way other men’s cocks fill me up like yours never will—“

 

Hux lets out a surprised yelp as Ren charges him and tackles him to the ground. The grass is damp with Johnny’s blood and it soaks into Hux’s shirt, cold and wet.

 

“Sweet, sweet, Kylo Ren. The state senator’s quiet, smart son. What would your mother say, if she knew you let men fuck you?” Hux says, the words bubbling into a laugh because he _loves_ this, relishes poking Ren in all the right places to elicit this reaction. Loves it when Ren’s hands begin to shake with anger and frustration and he loses his shit. He is Chaos, and Hux is the deity that controls him, holding the reins until he’s ready to let go and unleash Ren upon the world.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Hux whispers, licking his lips, anticipation curling hot and low in his gut like arousal.

 

“Everything,” Ren hisses, and then his lips are on Hux’s.

 

Ren bites hard enough to draw blood, so different than his usual sweet kisses that Hux is surprised, but only for a moment. And then Hux is leaning in for more, more, _more_ because this was exactly how he was hoping Ren would react.

 

Ren, for all his size and intimidation, is usually meek in the bedroom, unsure and awkward, Hux had been disappointed to discover. But it’s going to be different, now that Hux has let someone else touch him.

 

Hux gasps in surprise when Ren tugs on his hair, yanking his head back. Hux braces himself for a punch, but Ren’s mouth moves down and covers the hickie marks, biting Hux’s neck and sinking his teeth into the bruises. Hux is going to feel them for _weeks_.

 

“Yeah, yeah Johnny did it just like that,” Hux whispers, letting out a hysterical laugh when Ren lets out a strangled cry of frustration, wrapping his hand possessively around Hux’s dick.

 

Ren strokes him with desperate jerks and panting breaths; it’s messy and clumsy, but just the anxiety and fear alone on Ren’s face is enough to get Hux going.

 

“God, you’re terrible at this, and you know why?” Hux pants, “it’s because you don’t have the experience. Take Johnny, for example. He knows his way around a man’s body. You only know your way around a handjob, right? Because you’re so used to giving them to yourself.”

 

Hux winces under Ren’s punishing grip on his dick.

 

“Always looking for approval, because Mommy doesn’t give it to you, does she?”

 

“Shut up, shut up!” Ren yells, letting out a howl of frustration.

 

“Or what? You thought I, what? Cared about you? Cared about your _feelings,_ Ren? You think that I _love_ you?” Hux says, and suddenly, Ren goes utterly still on top of him. Hux realizes he can’t breathe, and when Ren meets his gaze there’s nothing there but his dark eyes, black with fury and something dangerous that Hux has never seen directed at him before.

 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight. And then I’m never going to touch you again. And if I see your face, I’m going to beat the shit out of it,” Ren says, low and quiet and deadly. Hux feels a shiver crawl up his spine because _yes,_ this is what he’s been waiting for the entire time. This, the untapped anger that’s always slowly simmering beneath the surface of Ren’s personality, just waiting for the final push.

 

“Do it,” Hux smirks.

 

The next few moments are a blur of teeth and tongue and bruising kisses. Ren keeps one hand wrapped around Hux’s throat while the other one works lower, dragging Hux’s pants down to his knees. Hux’s underwear was lost earlier in the night, when he was with Johnny.

 

“You like getting fucked? Having a loose ass?” Ren hisses, roughly shoving two fingers into Hux’s hole. Hux stifles a laugh because Ren says the most ridiculous _shit,_ but then Ren is pressing his fingers into that spot inside of him and Hux groans, seeing stars. It’s too much pressure and Ren’s fingers are thick but he’s relentless and all encompassing, refusing to stop biting Hux’s lips until Hux is out of breath, snatching in pants of air where he can.

 

“Yeah,” Hux moans, long and low, and Ren shudders on top of him. And then the blunt head of Ren’s dick is nudging up against Hux’s hole and for all of Hux’s teasing, Ren is _proportional_ and this is going to hurt.

 

“Lube?” Hux pants, because he likes it rough but not permanently-damaging-rough, but when Ren glares back up, he’s the one wearing a shark grin.

 

“A slut like you doesn’t need proper stretching,” Ren snarls, but pauses, considering. Then he crawls up the length of Hux’s body and pushes his dick against Hux’s lips and _oh._

 

“Suck,” Ren growls. He doesn’t wait for a response, just pumps himself in and out of Hux’s mouth. It’s ugly and uncoordinated, and less than a minute later Hux’s face is covered in pre-come and drool and _this_ _might be the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me._

 

With the same amount of manic force, Ren pulls out a few minutes later and lines himself back up with Hux’s ass, and without ceremony pushes and _pushes_ into his hole, not even pausing when Hux’s hands scrabble at Ren’s arms.

 

“Is this what you wanted from me? To fuck you with another man’s come in your ass and your spit for lube?” Ren growls, but the words are lost to Hux, who floats in a cloud of pain and pleasure and warmth and the roaring white noise in his head, a litany of _yes_ and _more_ and _harder._

 

Ren fucks him like an animal, hard and punishing, in the dirt. In an afterthought he wraps a big hand around Hux’s cock and pumps.

 

“Fuck, fuck,” Hux chokes and the world goes white with pleasure.

 

When he comes back to himself, it’s to the unpleasant feeling of Ren’s sweat drying on his skin, his large and overly warm body still covering his like a blanket. In a rush, his body comes back online and everything aches, from the muscles in his back and ass to the bite marks in his lip.

 

“Get off me,” Hux mutters, poking Ren sharply in the side with a finger. Next to them, Johnny has gone quiet. Coma, probably. Death, maybe. They’ll have to find a way to get rid of him, make it look like an accident.  

 

“Get off,” Hux says again, but Ren covers his mouth with a come-covered hand.

 

“Shut up,” Ren says, voice like gravel, but he’s moving to sit up, and there’s a new anger in his face, something possessive and dark. It strikes hot as an iron in Hux’s gut, because it’s fucking _hot_.

 

“You ever let someone else touch you, or you touch someone else, I’ll kill you,” Ren says, and it would sound silly coming from anyone else, but from Ren, it sounds like an oath. Hux finds himself grinning, and all the edges are sharp. “Do you understand?” Ren hisses.

 

Hux leers. “Make me.”

 

Above their heads, fireworks begin to explode in the night sky, and Hux thinks to himself _happy fucking new year to me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hux fucks an OMC (Johnny) and uses it to make Kylo jealous. Johnny is beaten to death by Kylo (mentioned). There is rough sex, spit for lube, and Hux being an all around D- manipulative asshole.
> 
> title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NgXGJiunYo)
> 
> comments welcome!


End file.
